Edward's Awakening
by Jaydee1305
Summary: What started out as an average afternoon watching Bella make Charlie's dinner quickly turned into something else. An afternoon that neither Edward or Bella will forgert any time soon. Contains language & sexual situations. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Sitting in her kitchen while she prepared yet another meal for Charlie I suddenly found myself short of breath. Wait, what? Short of breath... I'm a freaking vampire – I don't breath. Yet here I was panting like a fucking dog. I wasn't sure what exactly was happening but parts of me were starting to tingle in a way I have never felt before. Suddenly I realised that Bella was staring at me. Had she noticed my disgusting behaviour? Was she afraid? I gave her my best crooked smile which seemed to comfort her as she turned to continue Charlie's meal preparation. Pork, I believe, yuck, the smell alone was torture. My eyes continued to watch Bella as she began to gently sway her hips to a song she recognised on the radio. The tingling feeling started to burn now. I clicked – in my 109 years I had never been sexually attracted to anyone until Bella and yes, although we had kissed and touched and caressed each other I was always so focused on trying to maintain my control that I never truly let myself feel. But there was something about now, the way she was moving, her tight jeans and slightly see-through shirt (well slightly to the average human eye – to me she was practically standing in front of me with her lacy bra on) and the way she smelled, there was something different there, something new. I could feel my control slipping – I wanted her. I wanted her now and although my mind was telling me to run I only felt my legs lift me from my seat and slowly move to Bella.

Once standing beside her I noticed her scent, that beautiful scent, was thicker somehow. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I had smelt her arousal before which was certainly a component to what I was smelling now, but somehow it was so much more. I looked her over more closely, her pupils were dilated, her cheeks slightly flushed but nothing unusual for Bella, her hair was slightly messy – this was unusual. Wait, how long have I been here? My mind was running through a hundred different scenarios but barley a second had passed since I stood next to Bella. I was sure I had figured it out. Bella had been masturbating before I arrived, as soon as the mental picture was in my head my 109 year old cock sprang to life. There was no way she wouldn't notice that.

I wanted to be sure I was right, and if I was, was she thinking about me when she was fucking herself. Damn, another jolt to my cock, I was losing control fast, I needed to get out of my head before I pounced on her. "So Bella" I said seductively – seductively... was I trying to make this situation worse, the last thing I need is for her to catch on to my lapse in my control, I knew damn well she would take advantage of it and I also knew damn well that right here, right now I was not strong enough to say no. She looked at me puzzled. _Speak Edward, you idiot, find your words!_ "So Bella"... _you already said that moron_ "what were you doing before I arrived"? I heard her swallow, hard, and my filthy mind went straight to what I would like her to be swallowing right now. My cock was about to bust the fly on my jeans and I was sure that wouldn't escape Bella's notice. "Umm" she looked nervous and her blush was so red that it looked like someone shot her with a paintball gun, "nothing really, just mucking around in my bedroom". I was suddenly hit with another gush of her potent scent and with my close proximity I could actually feel the heat coming off her wet centre, I imagined how wet her panties were. This was all I could take. Much like my legs before, suddenly my hands had a mind of their own. My right hand moved slowly around to sit just about her ass pulling her slightly closer to me and on a more access able angle. My left hand slowly slid done the front of her jeans. Bella gasped, stared at me shocked and then I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head, _she wanted this, bad!_ I moaned as my hand came into contact with her panties directly between her legs. Just as I thought they were soaked. My breathing was erratic again and I knew I should stop but it was like my brain was not connected to my body. Like my body was controlled by some other being – _your cock moron, your letting yourself be controlled by your cock! _My cock apparently ignored my inner battle as it directed my hand to start to rub Bella. She was making all kinds of sounds that I had never heard her make before, it was mouth-watering, mind blowing and downright torturous.

I suddenly felt her tiny hand grabbing my cock through my jeans. I shot my eyes up to her expecting to see disgust in her eyes, maybe fear. All I saw was longing, lust and love. This did nothing to help my resolve and I let out an ungodly moan. Suddenly Bella removed my hand from her jeans and I thought that I had finally done it, she was going to run. But she didn't. She dropped to her knees running her hands down my legs in the process and quickly back up. I could not believe how clouded my mind was. I knew exactly what she was planning to do and it was quickly confirmed when she began to undo my jeans and tugged them down. I was not wearing underwear, hell I am a vampire what possible use could I have for underwear. Bella gasped when my cock practically jumped out at her as she tugged my jeans down lower. I was worried that I may shock her, scare her, turn her off, but she quickly collected herself and smiled up at me. Damn that was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

She slowly reached her tiny hand out and grabbed my shaft. Another moan, they were sounding more and more animalistic every time, the monster within me was slowly coming to the surface yet I felt no craving for her blood. There was no dripping of venom in my mouth, the only fluid coming from me was from my leaking cock, which Bella seemed to like. "Edward" she said, her voice deep and rough "I am going to put my mouth on you now, if at any point you think you are going to hurt me then say stop, but do not tell me to stop for any other reason besides are serious risk of me dying" I nodded and braced myself against the kitchen bench. _Nice asshole, not even in a bedroom or somewhere private_. Whilst I agreed with my inner monologue, this was wrong, there was absolutely no stopping now. She spoke again and my clouded mind vaguely registered her words "Edward, I have wanted this for so long, you will keep it together, you will let me do this and you will fucking love it". I nearly exploded right then and there. Bella had never spoken to me like that. Ever. And I fucking loved it.

Bella's mouth crushed onto my cock then. All the way. She sucked me in all the way. I was so shocked I almost ripped the counter off the kitchen bench. Let me just say I am not small, I mean I don't brag or anything but I am definitely bigger than average. Much. Bella's tiny little mouth had devoured my cock easily and I was in heaven. I could feel every sensation. Her warm, wet little mouth moving up and down my shaft and tiny tongue licking and circling my head as she went. It felt like an eternity but it must have been only a few minutes when I felt my orgasm building, I let out another moan. This time it was loud. Very loud. Bella let out a moan of her own and the vibrations that went through my cock made me explode into her throat. She sucked my cum back greedily and then proceeded to lick up the rest that remained on my cock. I was still catching my breath. That's right, the breath that I don't need. Vampire, remember? Yet I was reduced to putty by this tiny little girl. I had been searching for years for a way to block out all of the voices and thoughts in my head and this girl, my girl had done it for me, and the silence was incredible. As the clouding on my mind lifted I barely registered that she had frozen. It took me longer than usual to figure out what was going on. Like it took me human time to figure out what was going on.

There was someone in my mind screaming at me. Charlie? Oh shit, Charlie. And it wasn't in my mind. It was right in front of me. Charlie was standing in the kitchen doorway looking like he was about to explode. With my mind now unclouded I quickly assessed the situation, at vampire speed. Bella was still on her knees in front of me, she still seemed frozen. My pants were down around my ankles. Charlie's hand was twitching to his gun and I quickly worried about how the hell I was going to fake a bullet wound. Bella suddenly composed herself about the same time as I reached for my pants and yanked them up. "Dad". She said. I knew she had nothing to say after that. I mean, what could she say. It was pretty damn obvious what was happening here. I cursed my vampire senses for not alerting me to this earlier. I should have heard Charlie's car coming miles down the road. Seemed that Bella was so good at giving head that she could render a vampire senseless. I smirked to myself as I thought of how proud I was of her. Wait, where did she learn how to do that? Fuck. Not now.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter" Charlie screamed at me. Still at a loss to come up with a suitable excuse, or explanation all I could manage was "I am sorry Charlie". This only seemed to aggravate him further, "Your sorry! You are standing in the middle of MY kitchen defiling MY daughter and all you can say is your SORRY!". Bella thankfully jumped in then noticing that I was completely lost for words "Dad, we have been together for nearly a year now, you had to know this sort of stuff was going on". "This sort of stuff Bella, what sort of _stuff_ is this"? Bella didn't even flinch. "I was giving him a blowjob, he didn't ask for it, he didn't pressure me, I did it on my own accord and I fucking loved it". Oh shit. Charlie's thoughts were overwhelming me now. There was so much going through that tiny head of his at once and all of it was screaming. "Get the fuck out of my house both of you. Edward, go the fuck home and wait for me. I am coming to discuss this with you and your father. Bella go to Sue's house. Obviously you can't be trusted by yourself so you will go there until I come and get you. And call the hospital and make a fucking Doctors appointment, who knows that he has given you". That, I was not having. "Excuse me Charlie but I did not give her anything! We are in a monogamous relationship and we love each other. If you think that you will get me punished by involving Carlisle, think again. He knows how deeply I care for Bella and he knows how serious we are". Charlie hit back instantly. "If you are so in love with her why would you disrespect her by making her do that to you, in the middle of the fucking kitchen" _see asshole told you you should have gone to the bedroom – Shut the fuck up!_

I leaned in and kissed Bella on the cheek "I love you, I will call you soon." I got closer to her again whispering so quietly so only she would hear "that was the most amazing experience of my life, thank you so much. And I can't wait to make you scream my name later while I lick you out". She grinned and let out an almost silent moan. I had no idea where this dirty talking, sexually confident Edward had come from but I smiled inwardly to myself as I left the house. I knew damn well that Carlisle would be nothing but happy for Bella and I knew that Alice would have already seen this and prepped Carlisle for Charlie's rathe. If Charlie banned me from coming over there was always my house, my car, the meadow, the janitor's closet. Fuck Edward settle down. I was hard all over again. Well, the floodgates had been opened. I hoped Bella was ready.

My phone vibrated in my pocket –_ try to look at least a little afraid of Charlie. It really ticks him off when you stand there all confident and smug... See you in my room tonight. Can't wait to scream your name – although I anticipate Charlie may actually shoot you this time. But I guess we will find out. Love you. Xoxo _

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I walked into my house. The room irrupted with applause – Alice had obviously filled my family in on my interesting afternoon. I heard Emmett say "Nice work dude, but seriously how the hell did you manage to get caught"?

All I could do was smile while part of me wondered if Charlie would be able to bring himself to eat the dinner that Bella had made for him whilst give me a blowjob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

Carlisle was just as supportive as I had predicted, he was happy that Bella and I were finally discovering different aspects of our relationship. _And there was plenty more to come_. Whilst I replayed my afternoon with Bella in my head to try and block out the mockery of my siblings I was brought out of my daydream by Alice announcing that Charlie was 30 seconds away. I could hear his heart still pounding rapidly in his chest. _Great, so he hasn't calmed down at all._

The pounding at the door started and I went to let Charlie in. I remembered Bella's advice and tried to put on my best terrified expression. He burst past me and stormed into the house. His thoughts were a little less clouded now and I could make out some of his charming musings.

"_dirty little...motherfucker...why if I...what else has he made my little girl do...I knew he was trouble..."_

"Charlie it's good to see you, although I am sorry it has to be in these circumstances" Carlisle was calm and charming as always although mentally he was doing his own Carlisle happy dance. I struggled to hide the grin that was forming on what was supposed to be my 'terrified' face.

"I am assuming that Edward has informed you of this afternoons..._incident_."? Charlie was still looking directly at me with daggers in his eyes. I was momentarily grateful of his over protectiveness of Bella. Should anything happen to me, Charlie certainly would keep her safe.

Carlisle nodded and went to speak but was quickly cut off by Charlie. "Now I just want to make a few things clear and then I plan on forgetting any of this ever happened". We waited in silence while Charlie prepared his speech.

"First things first, Carlisle, I expect that Edward will be punished for this behaviour". Carlisle nodded. "Edward and I have discussed his actions and he understands that it was inappropriate and I assure you that it will not happen again". Charlie seemed unsatisfied but continued with his rant. "Edward, you are no longer allowed to be in my house whilst I am not home, this includes your so called 'homework' time after school. Do you understand"? Mentally Charlie was imagining all sorts of scenarios which mainly consisted of me manipulating Bella into giving me pleasure. I nodded not wanting to make the situation worse. "You will not touch my daughter, or have her touch you like that again until you are... _married_". He said the word like it was acid on his tongue. "Finally Edward, if I ever see your dick again, I will cut it off. Are we clear"? I nodded again, unable to speak fearing the hysterical laughter occurring in my head would escape. Unfortunately Emmett didn't seem to have the same control I did. His monstrous laugh practically vibrated the walls of the house and Charlie shot him a look that would probably have crippled a human boy. Emmett reined himself in thankfully and Charlie stormed out after bidding farewell to Carlisle.

As soon as Charlie had left the house my family erupted fits of laughter. While they were supportive, they certainly saw plenty of humour in my little situation. "Edward...I can't..believe...you...got..caught! You...are...the...worst fucking...vampire in...history!" Jasper said in-between his hysterical laughter. Alice's thoughts were of pride, she was proud of Bella. I suppose that was sweet, in a sick kind of way.

"Dude that shit is hilarious, things are so exciting here since Bella showed up...huh cut your dick off. That's gold!" Emmett was like a kid at Christmas jumping up and down on the spot lightly clapping his hands together. I rolled my eyes and headed for my room ignoring the other remarks from the rest of my family. Whilst they were happy for me I was not ready to give the play by play Jasper and Emmett wanted nor was I prepared to face Alice. Alice had been subject to many visions of mine and Bella's future since out little afternoon of fun. She had been bombarded with visions of me taking Bella on the hood of my car, Bella giving me another blowjob in my car before school, her wanking me under our biology desk during class, me fucking her hard on Charlie's bed...wait... "Alice how did you... that was just a passing thought, I hadn't committed to anything". "It was more than a passing fucking thought Edward. Don't even think about it. That is seriously fucked up"!

"Edward" Carlisle called. "Alice informed me of a vision she had which involved you and Bella...er...in the janitor's closet at school. I just want to say right now that if you get that desperate just say the word and we will clear the house out. I am not dealing with Charlie if you two get caught fornicating on school property!" _"you're lucky I didn't mention my other visions Edward". _Alice chastised me mentally.

"Ok Carlisle, and thanks". I cringed. _That's fucking embarrassing. Thanks a lot Alice. Although having Bella in my room, in my bed, in my shower, on my piano... Calm down dickhead! _ Alice glared at me as she suffered through yet another vision.

I continued to head up the stairs and motioned for Emmett to join me. He stared at me blankly. _Moron._ "Emmett, my room, now!" He giggled. That's right he fucking giggled. Emmett was seriously excited about my and Bella's...um... exploration. Although some of the thoughts fluttering through that oversized head of his were making my skin crawl. "Emmett, control your thoughts or I will rip your dick off and shove it in your own mouth", Emmett smiled and mentally challenged me to try. I needed to pull out the big guns. I grinned at him "fine, control your thoughts or I will tell Rosalie". Emmett's shit eating grin was instantly wiped off his face. Rose was an absolute ball buster and unfortunately for Emmett he had been on the receiving end of Rose's wrath enough to know that he didn't want to go there again. His thoughts cleaned up. Thank fuck for that!

"Now I want your advice on something and if you make a single joke, innuendo or inappropriate comment I will end you".

Emmett's shit eating grin was back "Sure little Bro, what can I do you for?"

_Fuck! This is so fucking embarrassing!_

"I ahh... I kinda.. Um, I told Bella I would...return the favour...umm...You know I haven't...I mean I know where everything is...But...What do I..." Thankfully Emmett seemed to understand what I was saying and saved me from drowning in my own words.

"Your asking me for sex advice! Fuck yeah Bro it's about time! I have exactly what you need. Lesson one. Porn, porn and more porn".

"Emmett seriously, porn? I have seen plenty of porn, fuck you practically have Good Will Humping on a mental loop all fucking day"!

"Yeah but have you ever watched it, like really watched it. You might learn something." I sighed and resigned to the fact that this was going to be how I would get my education. Emmett sprinted out of the room and was back a second later with a bathtub sized chest which not to my surprise contained an impressive collection of porno's.

I hesitantly dipped my hand in the 'tub of knowledge' as Emmett was now mentally dubbing it and sifted through some of the titles cringing inwardly. Rosalie burst through the door and smacked Emmett and I on the back of our heads. _Fuck that hurt._ "You stupid motherfucker don't listen to a damn word he says. Emmett take your tub of skanks out of here and don't think we won't be talking about this _collection_ later!" I felt a little bad for Emmett. Rose's thoughts were not kind. He was going to be in physical pain later, and not the kind he likes. Emmett left the room with his _educational _material and Rose turned to me, her thoughts were kind but her face terrified me. This was going to be seriously fucking embarrassing.

"Edward, you know I am not a big fan of the whole you dating a human thing...but I'm glad your finally getting some. Emo-ward was really starting to get on my nerves". Rose grinned.

"Don't listen to a word Emmett tells you, I mean, he knows what he is doing, damn does he know what he is doing, but Bella is not the umm..._porn sex_ type of girl." _How the fuck does she know? Bella could be the 'porn sex' type of girl. Hell this afternoon she was practically my own little fucking porn star... the way that beautiful mouth was moving up and down my cock, taking it all in. Fuck. _I reined my thoughts in. It would be really fucking inappropriate to get a hard on with Rose sitting next to me on my bed. Although I am sure the vain princess would assume it was about her and become – if possible – more up herself than she already is.

I sat in silence. Too embarrassed to speak, but desperate for whatever advice Rose could give me. My Bella will be satisfied. I want to blow her fucking mind.

"Okay Edward, the best advice I can give you is to go slow, know Bella's body. Judge her reactions. If your...down there... and she is pushing into you – that's a good sign. It means she wants more. If she is pulling back, stop and try something different. Go slow at first and gentle. The as she starts to relax and react, pick up the pace, the pressure. Keep things slick. Lots of saliva. And fucking enjoy it!"

I could see in her thoughts that she was preparing to go into a detailed description of female genitalia but given that I hold two medical degrees I decided to stop her there. "Thank you Rose, I think that should do it. Umm. I appreciate your help".

"Can't have my darling brother being a dud in the bedroom now can we"? I was suddenly terrified. What if I was terrible, what if Bella is left unsatisfied? The blowjob she gave me this afternoon was the most mind blowingly amazing experience of my life. What if I can't bring her the same pleasure? _Come on Edward, don't psych yourself out. Go get her! Lick that pussy!_

Once Rose had left and I had showered – not because I was dirty – vampire remember- we don't sweat or anything – but I er... had to... relieve some pressure. It had been a very sexually charged afternoon and I wanted to be in control tonight. Poor Jasper though, I was going to have to do some serious apologising. He was practically climbing the walls with all the sexual energy that was coming off me.

I looked at my clock, 10.40. Charlie would be asleep by now. I headed out my window not wanting to face my family and their umm - well wishings- right now. I was nervous enough as it was. Taking an unnecessary breath I started to run. I would be in Bella's arms in less than 2 minutes. I was fucking terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

BPOV

Well today had certainly been eventful to say the least. It began with my usual session of 'self pleasure'. These sessions had become increasingly more necessary these days. Every night Edward and I would have the most passionate make out slash bump 'n' grind sessions and then when it became too much for him he would declare that I must be tired and needed to sleep. This pissed me off every time.

After rubbing myself up and down Edward for an hour and having him lavish my body with wet kisses, sleep would be the fucking last thing on my mind. Every night I wanted to rip his pants off and wrap my lips around what I was sure must be the most exquisite cock on the planet and suck until he surrendered and came in my mouth. But Edward had never let me get near enough to even try.

So every night I would fall asleep in Edwards arms while being painfully horny, I mean I have heard of guys getting 'blue balls' or whatever and I don't know what but I'm telling you something was fucking blue in my panties that's for sure.

Hence the need for myself pleasure sessions. Many of them. Like on a daily basis. I would usually do it in the shower first thing after Edward leaves before school, but today, today I was desperate.

When I masturbated I imagined all the things I wished Edward would do to me. I imagined that he would run his ice cold fingers down my body, leaving a trail of cold burn behind them, and rub my clit before plunging them into me. I imagined his tongue down there, which, given that I have never experienced anything like this was a hard thing to do, but I just imagined how amazing the contrast of his cold tongue would feel on my hot wet centre, lapping at it furiously as I came. I imagined wrapping my legs around his back tightly as he fucked me, bringing him inside me as deep as possible filling me completely. I imagined how that indescribably unbelievably beautiful face would look as he came.

So when I engaged in my early afternoon session of self release before Edward arrived I could never have imagined what would happen. I had noticed Edward acting a bit weird when he arrived, but hey, that's Edward.

"So Bella... What were you doing before I arrived?" Oh shit, he knows.

"Umm, nothing really just mucking around in my bedroom". I ducked my head doing my best to hide the blush that was sure to be creeping across my face.

When he came up behind me in the kitchen and pressed himself against me while his fingers roamed my lower body it was like my fantasies were becoming reality. When he slid his fingers into my panties, that touch alone gave me more pleasure than I had ever given myself before and all I could think about was how mindblowing it would be if I could have him, any part of him, whatever he would give me. If he would only let go just this once.

I summed up all the courage I had in me and decided to put everything on the line. I was going to put my mouth on his cock and I was not taking no for an answer.

"Edward". My voice broke betraying my calm facade. "I am going to put my mouth on you now, if at any point you think you are going to hurt me then say stop, but do not tell me to stop for any other reason besides are serious risk of me dying". I was amazed when Edward nodded giving me permission to proceed. I was suddenly terrified, while I had dreamed of this moment I had never thought for a second that he would actually allow me to do this. I had no idea what I was doing.

That look was all that I needed. I pulled his pants down and stifled my gasp as not only did I discover that he was going commando but that his magnificent cock was just as I had imagined only bigger, thicker, stronger looking. I craved for him to be in my mouth, I had never wanted anything so badly in my life.

He looked confused, tortured, like he could change his mind at any second. I had to reassure him, I couldn't risk him not letting me do this. "Edward, I have wanted this for so long, you will keep it together, you will let me do this and you will fucking love it".

As I wrapped my lips around him I felt the unmistakable fire burning between my legs. I wanted so badly to relieve myself while I sucked Edward off but I figured that it may be too much too soon for Edward to see me doing that, plus, given the size of Edwards cock this was clearly going to be a two hand job. I would have to wait.

I don't know where my suddenly sexually confident self came from but once she was released there was no caging her again. I was enjoying this way too much. I was amazed how good it felt having him in my mouth and how easy it was. I plunged him deep into my throat challenging myself to take more and more of him in each time and every time I released him slightly I was left with a strange empty feeling until I sucked him back in again, I was addicted. When I heard him moan it sent waves of pleasure through my body and I matched his moan with one of my own. I felt his cock vibrate on my tongue and my mouth was suddenly filled with an ice cold liquid. He tasted like musk, sweet and thick and I sucked it back like alcohol to an alcoholic. I looked up at him to catch a glimpse of his pleasure on his face. I was not disappointed. Edward looked exquisite. His eyes were burning and glowing at the same time even while being partially closed, his mouth hung slightly open, he was breathing heavily and staring at me like I had brought him to life. My heart swelled with pride.

It was then that Charlie came around the corner and was screaming at Edward. When he looked to me as much as I tried to come up with an excuse or story or explanation, I had nothing. There was nothing I could have said that Charlie would have believed anyway. I decided honesty was the best policy, looking back now, this probably was not my wisest decision.

"Dad"? Charlie was still yelling at Edward who seemed frozen.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter" Edward seemed to snap out of it and looked to Charlie. I could tell Edward was struggling to think of something to say.

"I am sorry Charlie" Edward said with obvious sincerity in his voice.

"Your sorry! You are standing in the middle of MY kitchen defiling MY daughter and all you can say is your SORRY!" Charlie yelled. I was suddenly angry at Charlie for ruining our amazing moment and I couldn't help myself. The teenager in me took over as I yelled back at him.

"Dad, it's Edward, we have been together for nearly a year now, you had to know this sort of stuff was going to happen sooner or later" I said.

"This sort of stuff Bella, what sort of _stuff_ is this"? Charlie snapped.

Without thinking I shot back at him, "I was giving him a blowjob, he didn't ask for it, he didn't pressure me, I did it on my own accord and I fucking loved it". I saw Edward cringe out of the corner of my eye. I could only imagine that he was being assaulted by Charlie's thoughts.

"Get the fuck out of my house both of you. Edward, go the fuck home and wait for me. I am coming to discuss this with you and your father. Bella go to Sue's house. Obviously you can't be trusted by yourself so you will go there until I come and get you. And call the hospital and make a fucking Doctors appointment, who knows that he has given you". I chocked on my words, so many trying to escape at the same time. Luckily Edward found his words this time.

"Excuse me Charlie but I did not give her anything! We are in a monogamous relationship and we love each other. If you think that you will get me punished by involving Carlisle, think again. He knows how deeply I care for Bella and he knows how serious we are". Edward snapped. Thats right, Edward snapped. It takes a lot to make Edward speak like that to someone. He must be mad. Really mad.

Charlie did not heed the warning that was clear to me in Edward's words and continued his verbal assault "If you are so in love with her why would you disrespect her by making her do that to you, in the middle of the fucking kitchen". I could see Edward's range burning under the surface. He was well in control but still, he needed to leave, now.

"I love you, I will call you soon." He said. I smiled at him apologetically. I was sure that he regreted out little afternoon activity now until he leaned in to me and whispered "that was the most amazing experience of my life, thank you so much. And I can't wait to make you scream my name later when I return the favour". I stood in the middle of the kitchen with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

Once Edward left I did as I was told and went to Sue's. Charlie had called her to tell her I was coming but as far as I could tell had not told her why I had been banished to the Res. Sue didn't ask either, for which I was grateful, I didn't quite know how she would take "Charlie sent me here because he caught me sucking Edwards dick". My mind kept running over Edward's words before he left my house "_I can't wait to make you scream my name later when I return the favour"__**. **_My panties pooled with my arousal at the thought of what was to come. Would Edward really want to do that for me? I felt like I was exploding with lust just thinking about it, how the hell would I survive the actual act without spontaneously combusting?

Charlie called Sue a couple of hours later and apparently I was free to return home. I was a little concerned, I had not heard from Edward since he left my house, but really there was not too much that Charlie could do to him anyway. I gathered up my courage and prepared for Charlie's wrath as I made my way back home.

I shut the door quietly on the way in praying that by some miracle Charlie did not hear my beast of a truck coming down the road and did not hear me come into the house and was hopefully sleeping soundly in bed. No such luck.

"Bella, we need to talk" Uh oh.

I sat down at the kitchen table where he was seated my mind instantly betraying me by going straight to thoughts of Edward sitting in that chair moments before we... I shook my head trying to push aside those thoughts for later. Now was so not the time.

I went to speak but Charlie held up his hand to me. "Bella, I want you to tell me right now, how serious are you and Edward? How long have you been sexually active? How long have you and Edward been sexually involved?" This was going to be even more embarrassing than I thought.

"Dad Edward and I love each other and I know we are too young to be talking about forever, but right now, that's what it feels like". Charlie took a deep breath, I couldn't tell if this added to his anger or satiated it slightly. I took a breath of my own and went on "this is the first... um... experience for both Edward and myself. We hadn't.. er... done anything like that before". I said while looking down at the table fidgeting with my fingers .

"Ok. Although I find that hard to believe considering the act I walked in on this afternoon, I will accept it as the truth because you say it is. If I find out otherwise Bella, if I find out that you lied to me, there will be hell to pay, understand?" I nodded. About this I was truthful and glad that he had accepted this so easily. "Now, I realise that much to my dismay I cannot ban you from seeing Edward. However, I have set some rules. I have made these clear to Edward and if he breaks them I will break him. Are we clear young lady?" Charlie was gritting his teeth - I was tempted to ask him what the rules he set were but decided sitting in relative silence was going to be my best course of action. Edward would fill me in later. "Yes Dad". I replied quietly. "Now, it's late. Clean yourself up and go to bed". I nodded and left the table.

I practically ran up the stairs grabbing my toiletries bag from my room and jumping into the shower so quickly I forgot to test the water. I squealed slightly as my skin burned. I adjusted the taps and let the water run over me for what felt like an eternity. Once my muscles were relaxed I began to prepare myself for tonight's activities... I scrubbed every inch of my body in preparation for Edward and suddenly I began to feel almost nauseous with my nervousness. _Get it together Bella, you have been waiting for this for too long_. I dried myself and headed towards my bedroom.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I felt a cool air gush past me. I turned around to see Edward lying on my bed with a sly smile on his face.

"I owe you an apology Bella. For so long how I have been worried about keeping you safe that I hadn't realised I was not fulfilling your other _needs_, and now I intend to make up for every fucking second that I left you unsatisfied".


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in the update guys! Moving house, computer issues - uhhhggg! Anyway hope you enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

EPOV

As I made my way into her bedroom through her window I could hear the shower running. I could hear my Bella's heart thudding rapidly sending the blood racing through her veins. She was nervous. Maybe even more so than me. _Not likely! _I quickly checked myself to make sure I had no craving for her blood. _Nope pure lust mister. Pure wanna fuck her hard, wanna make her squeal lust. _I had to snap out of that shit, there was going to be no fucking happening tonight, I was not ready for that, and there was definitely going to be no 'fucking her hard' ever, no matter how badly I wanted it.

I heard the water shut off and Bella stumble out of the shower and slowly make her way down the hall towards me. I decided to look as calm as possible, I spread out across her bed which smelled like Bella concentrated and put on my best so called 'panty soaking' smile.

Bella cracked the door open and gasped slightly. I don't really know why she did this, she knew I was coming but I brushed it off as nerves.

"I owe you an apology Bella. For so long now I have been worried about keeping you safe that I hadn't realised I was not fulfilling your other _needs_, and now I intend to make up for every fucking second that I left you unsatisfied".

She swallowed hard but did not give anything away on her face. She walked agonisingly slowly over to the bed and flung her leg over my waist as she straddled me. _Wow, didn't see that coming, fuck yes, fuck her hard_! I was instantly rock hard and Bella grinded against me firmly and smiled her approval at me. There was nothing sexier than seeing her sitting on my cock like that, her hair slightly dripping down her pale skin between her breasts. Her night shirt was a little damp causing her beautiful breasts to show through the material. I was hypnotised and completely fucking paralysed.

Before I could register what I was doing – again my body was controlling me rather than my mind – I was pealing the fabric from her breasts as I leaned in to lick her nipples. Bella trembled as she grinded into me again, harder this time. She let out a soft moan and then it was my turn to tremble.

The heat coming off her body was exquisite, I just couldn't get enough. My hands had to be everywhere at once and I was beginning to meet her grinding with thrusts of my own. Bella yelped a little as I thrust up again. The sound shocked me out of my lust haze and I realised that I was beginning to get rough. Hell, I was about two thrusts away from putting her head through the roof. _I can't fucking do this, I can't fucking do this!_

"Bella, love, I am so sorry. We need to stop, I need to breathe for a minute".

Bella cocked an eyebrow at me, "you need to breathe?" She giggled to herself while her tiny hand ghosted along my pant covered groin. I don't think she actually knew she was doing this.

"Yes breathe, it seems I have had to do a lot of breathing today, although it doesn't seem to be fucking helping if I have hurt you already". I felt the guilt wash over me and if it wasn't for Bella's hand gently stroking my cock through my pants I was sure that I would have totally lost 'the mood'.

"Edward you didn't hurt me, you just took me by surprise that's all. Please don't stop what we are doing, I don't think I can stop". The look on her face was desperate. She was pleading with me, practically begging me not to stop this. I felt a new wave of confidence as I flipped her over on the bed and began my assault on her breasts again.

I made my way down the naked angle underneath me plotting a trail of small soft kisses on my descent. Bella was quivering under me and I was ecstatic that I had this effect on her. It was so right, we were so right. As I circled my tongue around her belly button Bella let out a loud moan and instantly her hands shot up to cover her mouth in an attempt to stop those beautiful sounds. _Not on my watch baby, I am not stopping until you scream! Screw Charlie! _Bella chuckled quietly and I went back to work making my way down to the promised land.

About an inch away her scent hit me like a truck and I began to tremble. Again it wasn't thirst for her blood it was intense human lust. Pure 17 year old I am about to fuck this girl senseless lust, only my vampire senses concentrated it by 1000. It took everything I had not to plunge my tongue deep into her and suck every last drop of her juices out of her.

Once I had controlled myself I began my assault. Bella was instantly responsive as I ran my tongue over her clit bucking her hips at me. From Rosalie's instruction, I knew this is a good sign. _Eww not a time to be thinking of Rosalie. _I recovered from my momentary lapse focus and returned to the job at hand. I continued to lick Bella back and forth and her quivering was being to turn almost violent. I reached my hand up and began to work her clit while I drove my tongue deep inside her. Bella's heart instantly doubled in pace and her breathing stopped suddenly. I thought I had seriously hurt her until she gasped and screamed.

"Eddddwwwwaaaaaaarrd!" as she came.

As I lapped at her furiously enjoying every drop of her on my tongue I heard Charlie's breathing halt quickly followed by his feet hitting the floor as he leapt out of bed. I reluctantly jumped back from between the heaven that was Bella's legs, my mouth instantly salivating, craving more of her. I cautioned Bella with my eyes as I jumped out the window and hung from the roof. _Fuck. _In my hast I forgot to pull my pants up and silently prayed that none of Bella's neighbours were awake to witness me dangling from Chief Swan's roof with my rock hard cock hanging out and my pants around my ankles. As I scanned the neighbourhood for activity, which thankfully, there wasn't any – I heard Charlie charge open Bella's door.

"Where is HE!" Charlie was furious, he slammed Bella's closet door and huffed, clearly annoyed that he did not catch me in there.

"What are you talking about Dad? There is no one here". Bella tried to reason with him.

Charlie was still suspicious and I watched through his mind as he edged his was towards the open window and looked down. Mentally, he had recognised that this was the obvious choice for my escape if I had in fact been in Bella's room but his logic pushed the thought out of his head as he calculated the distance between Bella's second story window and the sharp bushes on the ground. He came to the conclusion that if I did make a sudden exit through Bella's window, I should be lying in the bushes seriously injured. _Ha! _

"But...I heard you yell. You said...Edward". Charlie was clearly embarrassed taking in Bella's obvious post-orgasm face. It was moments like these that I really really wished I could read Bella's mind.

"Um..I was just..um..thinkingaboutEdward" Bella stuttered.

Charlie thought about this for a second not really sure what she was saying. "But why is the window open? It's freezing out there Bella?"

I could see the look on Bella's face through Charlie's thoughts – she was getting angry, possibly even angrier than I was for the interruption.

"It may be cold out there Dad but it sure is hot in here! Now if you don't mind, I was kind of in the middle of something!" Bella snapped.

Charlie visibly cringed as he put what Bella was saying together. I could feel the heat coming off his face as his cheeks burned red. _Huh, so that's where Bella gets it from. _He stormed out of the room in embarrassment and slammed the door behind him mumbling to Bella to "keep it down in future".

I leapt back in the window and tripped over my pants which I had again forgotten were around my ankles. _Smooth move, worst fucking vampire ever!_

Bella clasped her hand over her mouth as she giggled as I tried to get up while still managing to keep some dignity.

"Well that was interesting" Bella said.

She smiled a seductive grin that almost made me cum in my pants. _Dignity remember, trying to keep SOME dignity! _I made my way quickly over to Bella's bed and joined her under the covers. She yawned and I kissed her forehead indicting that it was time for her to sleep. Bella, however, had other plans.

"I am not sleeping yet! What do you suppose we do about this?" she said as she firmly grabbed my cock and squeezed. I barely felt it even though I suspected she was using all of her strength, it still felt fucking amazing though. I pushed into her hand forcing her to start a stroking motion. She licked her lips. Yep, she licked her fucking lips and then crashed her mouth on mine as she continued to pump my cock. Her tongue was dancing, carefully avoiding my teeth and I was stunned that she seemed almost turned on by the taste of herself on my mouth. Hell I was it was the hottest fucking thing ever.

She moaned into my mouth and began to pump harder. Her body was moving up and down at the same pace as though she was imagining sitting on my cock and not just wanking me. I moved my hand and began to stroke her clit again and she instantly began to tremble. _It is so fucking hot to see the way she reacts to me. I can't wait to sit her on my cock and see how she reacts then! _

I was nearly done for, my body began to tremble so I thrust two fingers into Bella wanting her to cum with me. She screamed my name again and it sent me over the edge. As I came Bella ducked her head town and licked the cum off my cock looking directly at me while she did this.

I was amazed at how my shy little Bella had kept this intensely sexual side to herself caged for so long. She was a fucking animal in the sack! And I had a feeling this was only the beginning, she was going to have many more surprises for me. _Fuck I hope I can keep up!_


End file.
